<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудовища живут внутри by Morack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967994">Чудовища живут внутри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack'>Morack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудоголик и перфекционист - всего лишь гладкая поверхность пруда. Мало кто знает, какие именно чудовища живут у Ценга внутри.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все операции ТУРКов начинаются задолго до того, как отдаётся приказ об их выполнении. Приказ – не более, чем административное подтверждение намерений, сигнал системе о том, что ей необходимо прийти в движение. Выдать нужные боеприпасы, оружие, материю, организовать транспорт и армейскую поддержку (если такая потребна). У ТУРКов свои порядки, у системы – свои. И порой они противоречат друг другу.</p><p>Ценг не любил корпоративные вечеринки. В его жизни хватало просчитанного общения и без этих пафосных мероприятий. Поэтому вутаец старался уходить при первой же возможности. Особенно сейчас, когда в кабинете его дожидались наполовину свёрстанные планы новой акции, а за плечами были сутки без сна. В координатах ТУРКов его ждала упаковка энергетика, поздний ужин и несколько часов за терминалом. В координатах административного корпуса Шин-Ра – строгий костюм, бокал с элитной выпивкой и море людей, притворяющихся дружелюбными.</p><p>Проблема заключалась в том, что когда эти две вселенные сталкивались, первая была вынуждена уступать.</p><p>Вутаец покорно выполнял требования официального протокола, фланируя между группами гостей. В какой-то момент он вспомнил, что не ел с утра, а значит, и тот бокал, который находился в его руке, определённо был лишним. Улучив момент, Ценг вышел из зала. Тщательно вспомнил, какие стимуляторы и энергетики он принимал за последние сутки и как именно они сочетаются с алкоголем. Расклад получался интересный; такого биохимического коктейля в его венах ещё не оказывалось.</p><p>Работать в таком состоянии ТУРК не рискнул и отправился на служебную квартиру. Если смесь препаратов и алкоголя его вырубит – что ж, тем лучше. План операции можно доработать и на свежую голову.</p><p>Ещё у лифта Ценг заметил странное движение теней. Будто кто-то крался за ним, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Не меняя темпа движения, вутаец снял пистолет с предохранителя. Что с того, что он идёт по зданию компании, а крышу рвёт от дикой смеси в крови? Подстраховка ещё никому не вредила.</p><p>Стараясь двигаться как обычно, он подошёл к дверям своей квартиры. Вытащил ключ-карту, вогнал её в паз. И снова заметил движение – на самой грани восприятия. Сделал вид, что никак не может открыть дверь. Пистолет сам скользнул в руку из кобуры.</p><p>- Не страхуйся, это я, – послышался знакомый голос.</p><p>Ценг скрипнул зубами:</p><p>- Что ты тут забыл?</p><p>- Ничего. Просто беспокоюсь.</p><p>Вутаец недоверчиво оглянулся через плечо, смерил СОЛДАТа изучающим взглядом:</p><p>- Спасибо. Я в порядке, как видишь. Не нужно меня провожать.</p><p>- Ценг, ты пьян.</p><p>- Отвали, Зак. – ТУРК вернул пистолет в кобуру и толкнул дверь. – Займись новичками, если так приспичило играть в заботу.</p><p>- Я не играю, – парень зашёл в квартиру сразу за вутайцем, не дав тому возможности закрыть дверь перед носом. – Сколько ты уже на ногах? Сутки? Больше?</p><p>Ценг остановился посередине комнаты, словно забыв, куда и зачем шёл. Потёр кончиками пальцев переносицу.</p><p>- У тебя снова мигрень, значит, за последние сутки ты и часа не спал. Так? А потом ещё эта блядская вечеринка.</p><p>- Зак.</p><p>- Сколько тебе пришлось там выпить?</p><p>- Закария Фэйр, – голос ТУРКа был спокоен, взгляд прям и холоден. СОЛДАТ уже знал: так Ценг выражает свой гнев. – Тебя не касается, сколько я пью, отдыхаю или работаю. Как и то, чем приходится заниматься.</p><p>- Не касается, – согласился парень. – У тебя работа – сплошь важная и секретная, куда мне, простому СОЛДАТу…</p><p>- Прекрати. – Ценг шагает вперёд. Его глаза становятся жёсткими и холодными. – Ты офицер и мой напарник.</p><p>- Но твоя жизнь меня не касается, так? Очень логично! – рука Зака движется быстро, словно змея в прыжке; пальцы хватают шёлковый галстук, сминают его. – Ты уж разберись как-нибудь с этим!</p><p>Резкий, отточенный удар – вперёд и вверх – толкает СОЛДАТа на стену. Ценг продолжает атаку, тесня его к входу в квартиру, явно намереваясь выставить. Зак парирует и контратакует. Он узнаёт стиль – в конце концов, обоих учили бою в ограниченном пространстве, только у ТУРКа наверняка больше практики, чем у него – и видит, что напарник сдерживает себя. Ценг двигается быстро и плавно; это так красиво, что Зак любуется в открытую, улыбаясь и небрежно парируя удары и ставя блоки, чем злит противника всё больше.</p><p>Злой Ценг, нервный Ценг, Ценг, не скрывающий эмоций – уникальное зрелище. На людях это глыба льда, абсолютное спокойствие. Редкие улыбки и ещё более редкие подначки адресованы только ему, Заку. Парень вспомнил, как удивился, впервые услышав от ТУРКа что-то, похожее на юмор. Казалось, он не способен подпустить к себе вообще никого.</p><p>СОЛДАТ едва не пропускает новую контратаку, и понимает: терпение Ценга заканчивается. По его ощущениям, спарринг длится больше минуты – втрое, вчетверо дольше, чем обычный бой. Но в обычном бою соперника требуется убить или вырубить, а никак не выгнать из собственной квартиры. Жить очень хочется, и парень, не стесняясь, использует преимущество в росте и весе. Один мощный рывок – и ТУРК шипит, вжатый в стену.</p><p>- Не смей выгонять меня, – шепчет Зак, вплотную приблизив своё лицо к лицу напарника. – Ни отсюда, ни из своей жизни. Ты же совсем один останешься.</p><p>- Какая тебе разница? – вутаец дышит часто, как спринтер после стометровки. – У тебя куча друзей. Одним больше, одним меньше…</p><p>Зак прерывает его, плотнее вжав в стену:</p><p>- Не говори так, слышишь?</p><p>Он держит Ценга за запястья, смотрит ему в глаза – очень красивые, с еле заметным светом мако – и чувствует, как растёт комок жара в низу живота. Когда тебе почти восемнадцать, желание вспыхивает мгновенно.</p><p>- Ты – особенный.</p><p>Зак умудряется изменить хватку так, что теперь его пальцы сплетаются с пальцами ТУРКа, пожимают и ласкают. Он заводит колено меж бёдер Ценга, и придвигается ещё ближе. Вутайца это не смущает:</p><p>- Чем же я для тебя особенный?</p><p>- Тебе на меня не плевать. – Зак тоже умеет выдерживать прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд. – Я для тебя не просто шут гороховый, и не ещё один тупой СОЛДАТ, пушечное мясо из усиления. И ты для меня не просто ТУРК, – говоря это, парень придвигается всё ближе, так что последние слова он произносит едва ли не в губы Ценга.</p><p>Вместо ответа мужчина сводит на нет расстояние между ними. Ценг накрывает губы Зака своими, и целует осторожно, словно пробуя незнакомое вино. От этого комок жара в низу живота будто взрывается, мгновенно охватывая всё тело.</p><p>Зак отпускает запястья, хищно оглаживает прижатого к стене напарника, привычно отмечая, где под пиджаком находится кобура с оружием и амуницией. Пуговицы отлетают с рубашки, – парень не хочет возиться, расстёгивая их, – и жадному взгляду открывается мускулистое худое тело. Зак набрасывается на вутайца, как волк на добычу. Губы у парня шершавые и обветренные: он ещё не усвоил столичные привычки. Целуя Ценга, он умудряется раздевать его и раздеваться сам – точнее, успевает расстегнуть «сбрую» до того, как пальцы мужчины начинают путаться в ней, стягивая наплечники и безрукавку. От прикосновений Ценга, таких же хищных, бросает в дрожь. Покончив с одеждой, Зак выпрямляется, и подхватывает напарника под ягодицы, поднимая к себе. Ему кажется, что он взорвётся прямо сейчас, от желания.</p><p>- Ты бы хоть меня подготовил, что ли, – пальцы ТУРКа жёсткие, как и его взгляд, они вдавливаются в мышцы до синяков, останавливая. – У меня давно уже никого не было.</p><p>Зак чувствует, что краснеет: минутой раньше он говорил, что Ценг ему небезразличен, и вот поступает с ним так, словно это неправда.<br/>Мужчина вздыхает еле слышно:</p><p>- Оближи себе пальцы, и поласкай меня ими. Я постараюсь расслабиться.</p><p>Зак кивает и делает так, как сказано. Смотрит, как напарник прикрывает глаза и кусает губы, чувствует, насколько жарко там, внутри. Желание бежит по венам, как огонь, угрожая спалить изнутри, но парень старается быть терпеливым. И входит в мужчину лишь тогда, когда тот даёт понять ему взглядом: «я готов».</p><p>Стонут и двигаются оба. Быстро, часто, почти не лаская друг друга, только вжимаясь телами. Зак вбивает партнёра в стену. В голове не осталось мыслей, только ощущения – это здорово, это так великолепно, что лучше просто не может быть. Это правильно и естественно – врасти в своего напарника, своего мужчину, и дать ему врасти в себя. Зак целует Ценга жадно, покусывая губы, и тот не остаётся в долгу. Вутаец сжимает его волосы так, что хочется кричать от счастья, которое охватывает всё тело.</p><p>К финалу они приходят одновременно и тяжело дышат, обняв друг друга.</p><p>Зак смотрит в карие глаза, привычно-спокойные.</p><p>- Не смей выгонять меня, – шепчет он. – Только попробуй выставить из своей жизни, ТУРК.</p><p>- Даже не собирался, – отвечает Ценг.</p><p>- Тогда к чему все выверты?</p><p>- У начальника службы безопасности Шин-Ра не должно быть любимчиков и слабых мест, – мужчина горько улыбается. – По крайней мере, таких, о которых будет известно всем. – Пальцы Ценга касаются лица парня. – Так что официально ты будешь оставаться только напарником. Это единственный способ защитить нас обоих.</p><p>- От чего?</p><p>- От всего, котёнок. Это здание – одна большая банка с пауками, и я не собираюсь отдавать нас им на съедение. – Вутаец потянулся. – И не следи за мной так больше, хорошо? Я ведь могу и выстрелить, особенно когда вынуждают запивать стимуляторы вином.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зак работал с ТУРКами достаточно долго, чтобы никого не удивлять своим присутствием в «их» барах и комнатах отдыха. К тому же с ним было легко и весело, особисты Шин-Ра ценили это. Раньше, идя на смех, можно было отыскать лишь Рено. Теперь же с равной вероятностью посередине острова веселья можно было обнаружить Зака.</p><p>Вот и сейчас он рассказывал очередную СОЛДАТскую байку про Вутай. ТУРКи окружили парня смешливой компанией, заняв целый диван в холле рекреации. Циссней, как самая лёгкая, залезла на спинку, почти над самой головой Зака. А тот излагал историю чуть ли не в лицах, меняя интонации и тембр голоса, помогая жестами там, где не хватало мимики.</p><p>Ценг прислонился к стене плечом, замер в отдалении, наблюдая за парнем с точки, где сам он мог оставаться незамеченным. Где-то под сердцем возникло тепло – как бывало всегда, когда ТУРК видел Зака или слышал его голос.</p><p>- А он и говорит… – конец фразы Ценг не расслышал. Особисты дружно заржали, Циссней потеряла равновесие и рухнула на Зака, вызвав ещё больше смеха. Девушка попыталась вскочить, раскрасневшаяся от смущения, но только больше всё запутала. Через минуту на месте дивана была куча-мала.</p><p>«Дети, – подумал Ценг. – Сущие дети»</p><p>На мгновение он поймал взгляд Зака.</p><p>«И он тоже почти ребёнок, – кольнула мысль. – Я в этом возрасте ещё учился, а мой парень уже офицер»</p><p>СОЛДАТ заметил вутайца, и, с лёгкостью выбравшись из весёлой кучи-малы, направился прямиком к нему.</p><p>ТУРК любовался его движениями, а в голове вертелось всякое.</p><p>«Мой парень. А насколько, собственно, он мой? Я не держу его, не привязываю к себе. Зак компанейский человек, весёлый и открытый, у него много друзей, а знакомых ещё больше. И кто-нибудь из них наверняка тоже ближе, чем друг. Кто? Анжил? Сефирот? Кансел? Циссней? Рено? Руд?»</p><p>- Привет, – Зак хлопнул его по плечу. – Всё в порядке, ничего не случилось?</p><p>- Нет. А что?</p><p>- Да ты мрачнее, чем обычно. Даже не улыбнулся, когда Цис на меня свалилась.</p><p>«Значит, он видел меня»</p><p>«А чего ты хотел? – спросил Ценг самого себя. – Он СОЛДАТ первого класса, было бы странно, если такой профессионал не контролировал пространство вокруг себя»</p><p>- Это настроение.</p><p>- Эй, что я слышу? Ты показываешь кому-то своё настроение?</p><p>- Не «кому-то», – вутаец оттолкнулся от стены и пошёл по коридору жилого этажа, ощущая, что Зак идёт следом, – а тебе.</p><p>Парень догнал его и зашагал рядом.</p><p>- А теперь я серьёзно спрашиваю. Что-то случилось? Неприятности?</p><p>- Всё в порядке.</p><p>- Да ни черта не в порядке. У тебя лицо стало, будто ты смерть Шин-Ры увидел.</p><p>Ценг горько улыбнулся. Будь с ним кто-то другой, не Зак, он бы даже не размышлял о том, стоит открываться или нет. Утаил, сохранил бы в себе двух демонов – зависти к способности жить ярко и радоваться жизни, светя окружающим, будто солнце, и ревности ко всем, кто попадал под его свет. Но лгать Заку вутаец не мог.</p><p>- Пойдём ко мне, я расскажу в чём дело.</p><p>- Хорошо, – СОЛДАТ удивился: Ценг нечасто приглашал его к себе. Он вообще никого не приглашал; более закрытого человека в Шин-Ре, наверное, просто не было.<br/>В квартиру они зашли в молчании. Зак, как и в прошлый раз, упал на диван, раскинув руки по спинке. Уставился на ТУРКа в ожидании.</p><p>- Дело во мне, – просто сказал Ценг. – Точнее, в моих внутренних демонах.</p><p>Зак придержал шутку. Он редко беспокоился о том, какую реакцию вызывают его замечания. Обижаются люди или нет – их личное дело. Но вутаец не обидится, а закроется. Свернётся наружу бронёй, как та непонятная зверушка, что лишь в Вутае и водится. И достучаться до него уже будет невозможно. Лучше набраться терпения и послушать.</p><p>- Я тебя ревную. И я тебе завидую.</p><p>Парень вгляделся в спокойные карие глаза. Он не верил своим ушам. Если бы не раскинул так широко руки – обязательно ущипнул бы себя, чтобы убедиться: это не сон.</p><p>- Ревнуешь хоть к кому?</p><p>Ценг перечислил кандидатуры.</p><p>- А если окажется, что я был с кем-то из них, что сделаешь?</p><p>- Ничего.</p><p>- Совсем? Почему?</p><p>ТУРК пожал плечами:</p><p>- Кто я такой, чтобы удерживать тебя насильно? Цепной пёс Шин-Ра, выполняющий грязную работу, вынужденный скрывать ото всех свои чувства. Что я могу тебе предложить, кроме риска и опасности? Ничего. К тому же я старше. Давить на тебя, заставлять быть рядом… – Вутаец с тоской посмотрел на Зака. – Не хочу и не стану. Будь свободен хотя бы в этом.</p><p>- А зависть? – спросил ошарашенный парень. – Чему ты завидуешь?</p><p>- Лёгкости, с которой ты знакомишься с людьми. Умению становиться центром внимания. В детстве я хотел быть таким. Потребовалось много времени и ошибок, чтобы понять: у меня не тот характер, чтобы собирать вокруг себя людей и радовать их. Так что этот демон – просто атавизм, пережиток.</p><p>Зак почесал затылок. Он совершенно не представлял, что делать теперь с Ценгом и его откровениями. Это не проблемы Кансела или других СОЛДАТ, не беседы «за жизнь» с ТУРКами. Всё гораздо серьёзнее.</p><p>Вутаец стоял возле окна. Каким-то образом он успел – когда вот только? – налить виски и теперь цедил его маленькими глотками.</p><p>Пьющий Ценг.</p><p>Старательно избегающий алкоголя как раз потому, что вечно сидит на стимуляторах.</p><p>Нехило же его кроет.</p><p>Зак поднялся с дивана, бесшумно подошёл к любовнику и попытался отобрать у него бокал. Бесполезно.</p><p>- Ценг. Отдай. Пожалуйста.</p><p>- Нет. Вопросы по изложенному есть?</p><p>- Миллион. Но только после того, как отдашь выпивку.</p><p>Стальная хватка ослабла, и Зак с облегчением забрал бокал, оставил его на книжную полку.</p><p>- Можешь начинать.</p><p>- Во-первых, с чего ты решил, что я сплю с такой кучей народа? Если я в самом деле начну так делать, у меня времени на работу и сон не останется.</p><p>- Это не логическое заключение, а иррациональное.</p><p>- То есть, тебе взбрело в голову, что если ты старше меня на девять лет, не популярен, как Сефирот, не богат, как Шин-Ра, и не такой прикольный, как Рено, то я сплю и вижу, как сделать тебе ручкой? С каких бахамутовых дел?</p><p>Ценг улыбнулся Заку и притянул, прижал его к себе:</p><p>- Может, и не с каких. Может, просто так.</p><p>Парень ткнул мужчину пальцами в бок:</p><p>- Просто так ничего не бывает.</p><p>Вутаец поморщился: тычок был довольно болезненный. Отстранился, сделал шаг назад:</p><p>- Ты очень красивый. И, как говорит молодёжь, прикольный. С тобой весело. Ты радуешь всех вокруг, как солнце.</p><p>- Спасибо, – прошептал Зак, ничего не понимая. – Ты к чему это всё говоришь?</p><p>- Просто так. Знай, что ты свободен.</p><p>- Эй? Ты чего? Типа решил прогнать заранее? Так знай, я никуда не собираюсь! Ты чего? – повторил Зак, совершенно сбитый с толку. – Ценг, что с тобой? Я действительно не понимаю. Это ты учился и много знаешь, а я простой парень из Гонгаги, который только и умеет, что сражаться и заводить друзей.</p><p>- Да… я запутал тебя. Извини.</p><p>- Нефиг извиняться. Я не вижу, в чём проблема. Ты старше? Плевать; мы напарники, это важнее. Не похож на Сефирота? И не надо. Вообще ты неплохой парень для ТУРКа, даже шутить умеешь. – СОЛДАТ приблизился к мужчине, встряхнул его за плечи. – Ценг, ну что ты?</p><p>- Ничего. Боюсь тебя потерять.</p><p>Зак в который раз принялся чесать многострадальный затылок. Вутаец с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Внезапно парень махнул рукой, и, пробурчав что-то вроде «а, ебись оно всё бахамутом», принялся раздеваться. На пол полетели наплечники, безрукавка, штаны и остальная СОЛДАТская амуниция. Оставшись без одежды, Зак выдвинул ящик на стойке с аппаратурой – той самой, где вутаец держал свои самые личные вещи – достал смазку и протянул Ценгу:</p><p>- Держи и делай со мной, что хочешь.</p><p>Отодвинув ногой свою одежду, парень вытянулся на полу, раздвинув ноги и заложив руки за голову.</p><p>- Ты уверен?</p><p>- Нет, блядь, я подремать прилёг. Ценг, ты меня в самую пятку поразишь, если не трахнешь.</p><p>ТУРК фыркнул. Ослабил узел галстука, взял в зубы тюбик со смазкой. Развязал шёлковую «удавку», вытащил рубаху из-за пояса брюк и расстегнул её. Снял пиджак, бросил на пол. Следом с глухим стуком упала наплечная кобура, – Зак почему-то не удивился, заметив притороченные к ней ножны, – а потом и остальная одежда. Парень, кусая губы, наблюдал за импровизированным стриптизом. Двигался вутаец как вода. Текуче и плавно опустился перед ним на колени, огладил бёдра. Смазку он положил рядом. И, наконец, распустил волосы.</p><p>Зак пропустил момент, когда мужчина склонился к нему и начал целовать. Не в губы, ниже. Гораздо ниже. Кровь ударила в голову, – и не только, – и на какое-то время СОЛДАТ потерялся во времени и пространстве. Немного попустило лишь, когда он почуял в себе пальцы, нежные и уверенные. Они скользили то глубоко, то почти у края, дразня и вынуждая выгибаться и стонать.</p><p>- Ценг, – сумел прошипеть он, кусая губы, – что ты меня как девственника? Выеби без затей!</p><p>Вутаец усмехнулся:</p><p>- Без затей – это не со мной.</p><p>И столько уверенности было в его голосе, что парень успокоился и перестал вырываться. Закрыл глаза, впитывая прикосновения, выгибаясь к губам и пальцам, выдыхая тихие стоны. Боли он не почувствовал, только жар, давление и наслаждение. Ценг нависал над ним, двигался в нём и на нём, лаская всем телом, ловя губами его губы, умудряясь быть сразу везде. А Зак метался и выгибался, стараясь отвечать на поцелуи, прикосновения, ласки – отчаянно и не успевая, под шум крови в ушах, под бешеный грохот сердца. До тех пор, пока не вспыхнуло в глазах зелёное пламя, и не раздался гулкий выдох-шёпот:</p><p>- Заак…</p><p>А после – только дыхание, и тепло объятий, и взгляд карих глаз. Не жёсткий и не холодный, как часто бывает. И Зак видит: возле этих глаз уже есть морщинки, и явно не от смеха.</p><p>- Ты больше не вздумай такую чушь городить, ладно? – шепчет парень, упираясь лбом в лоб.</p><p>- Ладно, – мужчина целует его одними губами и выскальзывает прочь, ложится рядом. – Но ты имей в виду, что я не держу тебя. Не имею на это права. И пойму, если тебе понравится другой. На нашу дружбу это не повлияет.</p><p>Зак шумно вздыхает:</p><p>- Да прекрати ты наконец! Какой бахамут тебя укусил вообще?</p><p>Ценг тихо смеётся:</p><p>- Никакой. Просто… есть вещи, которые начинаешь понимать, лишь получив определённый опыт. У тебя его, кажется, нет.</p><p>- Тогда зачем все эти разговоры про удержание?</p><p>- Ты в самом деле не понимаешь, котёнок. И это замечательно.</p><p>- Что?!</p><p>- Ничего, – вутаец обнимает Зака и тискает – так, будто парень и в самом деле котёнок. Зак отбивается и на полу начинается возня, перемежаемая смехом и шуточками.</p><p>Им так хорошо, что Ценг перестаёт слышать живущих внутри него чудовищ. На какое-то время. Он всё ещё думает, что от них можно избавиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>